Innocent Blood:Re-Write
by SweetIcecream
Summary: This is the re-write of Innocent Blood and it's basically just better grammar and a few changes in the storyline. Summary: We all have something to fight for. To want to protect. What we're willing to do for it is up to us though...so what are you willing to do? This is the story of what one girl will do and how it will change everything. GaaraXOC and Mild Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is SweetIcecream here with a new story that i just randomly thought up and i know this story line has been over used a lot and such, but I figured that i could give it a shot and try to make it twist towards my own liking(which is usually what fanfics are about). But anyways! this is the Prologue and I'm hoping you'll like it, so here we go. **

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Prologue

I stared emptily at the one person that I swore to protect and never hurt. My body begins to ache, and rain starts to pour down on us as if to take place of my unshed tears.

'Why...why does it have to be this way? It's so unfair. Why did he have to come after me of all people?' These thoughts can't help but go through my mind. Unfortunately, I already knew the answers and the reason behind them.

I feel my legs shake from the built up emotions along with the soreness and pain pulsing through my body. My teeth clench as I look at the normally cheerful and smiling face, that was now worn yet still innocent like the child he still is.

My eyes squeeze shut, no longer being able to bear the look on his face anymore, knowing that if I looked at him any longer it would become even more difficult to leave then it already was.

"I made this choice...now I have to live with it." I try to breathe out calmly and reassuringly to myself. Instead it comes out shaky and uncertain.

"It...will be okay..." I strain to say through the inner turmoil raging inside my conscious.

"It will be okay..."

**There we go! I hope you guys like it and will stick with me through out the story! ;P See ya til next time! ~SweetIcecream**


	2. Chapter 1: A Murderers' Daughter

**This is The first chapter of the Re-write of innocent Blood. I hope you'll like it and I'm jsut going to make this short since most people skip this part anyways, I know I do. I won't lie. Anyways! Here you go. **

**Disclair: I do not own Naruto. Only Naruto and her family. **

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1: A Murderers' Daughter

"NARUTO! FUNA!"

"Fuck it all and run!" I squeal like a giddy school girl as I jump over the railing to the busy streets below, black strands whipping past my face.

"FUNA! WAIT UP!" I hear Naruto call as he follows in my step, landing next to me with a goofy grin plastered on his tan face.

"Hurry! We'll try and lose them in the crowd," I shout, sprinting forward with Naruto close behind. We both dart through the crowd, side stepping and bumping into a few people on the way, causing curses to follow.

Angry shouts can be heard over the busy streets of Konoha, making Naruto and I pick up our pace and high tailing it to the park in search of a hiding place. Our plan is cut short as I slam face first into something solid. I grunt and fall on my ass. Naruto skids but ends up stepping on my hand and toppling over onto me. Naruto groans and rubs his forehead in which has collided with my knee.

"OW! Naruto, you're kicking me! Get off!" I growl as his foot kicks against the side of my head as he scrambles to get up.

I stop rubbing my head and look at what had caused our collision, only to freeze and let out a shaky laugh, "Hey there, Iruka-sensei." My words cause Naruto's head to snap up and his blue eyes widen a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING DURING CLASS TIME?!" He screams, making a vein visible on his forehead from the strain.

"Shit, run!" Naruto yelps and I scramble to my feet and make a run for it, but a scream makes me stop and turn around. Naruto was too slow in getting up, now trying to crawl away fruitlessly as Iruka-sensei grips his ankle, dragging his flailing body backwards as Naruto claws the dirt ground.

"FUNA!" He cries, tears visible in his eyes. I run back towards him, but only end up tripping myself and landing face first in the dirt.

I look up and reach my own hand towards Naruto's, crying out his name only to get a punch to the head from Iruka-sensei. He tightly binds both Naruto and I with rope, dragging us back to the Academy.

"Tomorrow is the Ninja School's Graduation Exam! You two have failed twice, this is no time to be causing trouble, morons!" Iruka-sensi rages loudly while waving his finger around at us.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto sighs while I bite my lip, a 'snap' can be heard from Iruka-sensei, his nostrils flaring in anger and worn out patience.

"Time for a review test on 'Henge No Jutsu', EVERYONE LINE UP!" He yells to the class, causing groans and shouts of protest to be heard.

"Transform perfectly into me!" He demands, pointing for everyone to come to the front of the room.

'Great, he knows Naruto sucks at this jutsu.' I think, furrowing my brow. Soon almost everyone had done their copies of Iruka-sensei and it was my turn. I walk to the center front of the room and make the hand seal, " Transform." I say plainly.

A cloud of smoke appears then clears to see a perfect replica of Iruka-sensei but I purposely made it to where he had an overly large head with squinted eyes and big lips. Naruto falls over laughing as I release the jutsu, not being able to let out a laugh of my own.

"Funa! Stop messing around!" Iruka-sensei bellows, I plug my ears and cringe at the volume. 'I'm surprised he doesn't have a heart attack from the way he yells, you would think his blood pressure would be through the roof.' I remove my fingers from my ears when he finishes and frown a bit.

"Jeez, Iruka-sensei, if you keep that up you'll make us all deaf." I grumble.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

I yelp as I receive a hit to the head and pout as I hold my head in pain.

"Okay, next up is Uzamaki Naruto." He huffs.

"This is all you guy's fault." A boy sneers as Naruto walks forward, "Hmph." Naruto huffs and takes his place in front of the class. He readjusts his goggles with a grin, getting into a stance with his hand together in the seal and yells, "Transform!"

Another cloud of smoke appears, though this time when it cleared there stood a naked blonde girl with a huge bust, blowing a kiss in a flirtatious manner. Iruka-sensei flies back from a major nose bleed while I laugh loudly. Naruto turns back to normal with the usual grin, "Heheh, I call it 'Sexy no Jutsu'." He chuckles, Iruka-sensei stands up shakily, looking pissed beyond belief.

'Oh boy...'

Naruto and I stand with a soapy bucket of water and rags as we scrub away at the bright red paint on the Hokage monument while standing on a platform, the reason for the earlier chaos. Iruka-sensei watches over us from the top of our previous Hokage's heads with his arms crossed.

"I'm not letting you two go home until you both clean it. And I mean ALL of it." He says curtly.

"Whatever, like I have anyone to go home to." Naruto mumbles and I just sigh.

We both keep scrubbing away at the stained stone until Iruka-sensei speaks up.

"Hey Naruto, Funa." Iruka-sensei calls.

"What now?" Naruto grumbles. "Well umm... if you both clean this all up, I'll buy you two some Ramen tonight." He mumbles while scratching his cheek coyly, Naruto and I look at each other then grin.

"OK!" We both yell up to him.

"I'll work hard! I will!" Naruto exclaims and we scrub away until it was spotless.

We now sit in the Ramen shop, Naruto slurping loudly with his goggles off and me slurping just as loud.

"Funa, Naruto," Iruka-sensei interrupts and we both look up.

"Hm?" I mumble through a mouth full of noodles.

"Why did you two do that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage's are?" Iruka-sensei asks.

"Of course." Naruto says after slurping down his noodles.

"Basically those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninjas in the village, right? And among them is the 4th. A hero who saved the village from a Fox Demon." He says simply.

"Then why?" Iruka-sensei asks now even more confused.

"One day, I'm going to get the Hokage name..." Naruto suddenly points his chop sticks at Iruka-sensei with a grin.

"And then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokages! Believe it! " He shouts out and I can't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

Iruka-sensei looked a little taken aback by this.

"What about you Funa, what's your dream," Iruka-sensei asks, I just smile.

"That's a secret," I say with a chuckle, "Don't feel left out Sensei, she won't tell me either," Naruto says, somewhat pouting at the fact.

"I see." Iruka-sensei mumbles, " By the way Sensei, I have a request!" Naruto says with his hands together in a way you would pray in.

"What? You want seconds?" He asks jokingly.

"No...can I borrow your leaf protector?" Naruto asks with a grin, his blue eyes wide and hopeful. I roll my eyes at him and continue eating my bowl while listening.

"Oh this? No, no, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age, maybe you both will get one tomorrow," He winks while adjusting his forehead protector.

"STINGY!" Naruto shouts and fixes his face into a pout while I chuckle.

"So that was why you removed your goggles." Iruka-sensei laughs, "SECONDS!" Naruto and I yell at once.

"Huh? Wasn't one bowl enough?" He asks.

"Nope, we are still growing so we need as much food as possible." I chirp cheerfully.

"But I thought girls didn't like to eat that much because it would ruin their figure." Iruka-sensei says, obviously finding the statement ridiculous.

"Yeah right, I like to eat a lot thank you very much," I huff as if the very idea of a small appetite was appalling.

"Ok..." He trails off awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond. We soon finish eating Naruto and I say our thanks to Iruka-sensei before heading home.

"Night Funa, see ya tomorrow." Naruto yawns, waving halfheartedly back at me as he walks to his apartment.

"Night Naruto." I call back with a wave and keep walking until I pass the village gates, soon reaching my home. I take a deep breath before I tip-toeing into the seemingly sleeping house hold. i barely make it past the kitchen before a light flips on and I'm momentarily blinded.

I blink a few times before slowly looking up to see Grandma standing at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed and a scowl in place while Grandpa stands behind her nervously.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she snaps violently, not even bothering to hold back her temper.

I-I was with Naruto," I stutter nervously.

"SHUT IT! No excuses! I'm going to fry your lazy ass to a crisp!" She bellows, making quick hand signs and I don't even have time to react.

"Fire Style: Fire Bullets!" Small balls of fire fly towards me, I yelp as I quickly try to dodge them but one grazes my ass while another grazes my leg.

"Nino, don't you think you're being too hard on her." Grandpa suggests, placing a hand on Grandma's shoulder.

"Shut it, you worthless excuse for a man!" Grandma snaps and soon enough he too joins me in the fight to doge the fast moving flames.

"NINO, YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" Grandpa wails.

"SHUT UP!" She bellows, sending another round of flames.

"AHHHH!"

"Taizuki Funa." I hear my name called, standing up nervously I walk through the door to stand in front of Iruka-sensei.

"Okay Funa, I want you to attack this turtle." Iruka-sensei says calmly, pulling a grey colored turtle out of nowhere and my stomach does flips anxiously.

"What?" I ask in disbelief, 'What the hell is wrong with Iruka-sensei? What kind of test is this?' I ask myself.

The turtle looked pretty ordinary aside from the one red eye while the other was closed from what looks like a injury. It looks up at me and I can't help but cringe away, feeling a queasy feeling in my stomach. Suddenly it's body started to twist and expand, growing two arms that slam down on either side of me. I yelp, jumping back from the tremor the large beasts hands had made.

I turn, only to see the door I came in through was gone, along with Iruka-sensei.

"Come over here, Pipsqueak and let me grind your tiny bones into tiny pieces." The beast growls in a low gruff voice that shook my core.

"NO! Get away, you bastard!" I screech as it's huge hands hover above me like a dark cloak. I don't even have enough time to move before it comes down on me like a shoe to a bug.

I gasp as my eyes fly open, a light lair of sweat covering my skin as my eyes dart around frantically, still not quite awake to understand my surroundings. I calm slightly as my eyes adjust to the morning light shines through my pale, lace curtains.

I let out a breath and relax my tensed muscles.

"What kind of dream was that? Maybe I caught a bug or some sort..." I mumble to myself as I bundle up in my white and yellow blankets and sigh. 'But still...even if I was sick I wouldn't be having weird dreams.' I think grimly, I lay in my bed, bundled up in my oh-so-comfortable blankets before I finally sigh again and throw the blankets off.

I stretch my arms over my head and groan as a satisfying pop can be heard from my joints, I look over at my night stand at my alarm clock reading 6:54 AM and sigh.

'Well at least I didn't have to wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, or worse…Grandma.' I shudder at the thought, I drag my tired legs out from my bed and over the side of my bed for my toes to press against the cool hardwood floor. I yawn loudly, my jaw popping as my mouth spreads out wide and then I rub my eyes as I come out of my sleepy daze.

My room was pretty big, after all it was just my grandparents and I living here, I have a queen size bed that lays against the right wall in the center with a white and yellow flowered bedspread along with several stuffed animals laying on or beside it. The bay window is positioned in the front center wall of the room with a shelf full of several scrolls and books set in the right hand corner along with the nightstand. A dresser stood on the opposite wall from my bed, directly parallel with a desk beside it top left corner.

I walk out of my room to the bathroom across the hall to take a shower and wake myself up. I stand in the shower letting the hot water flow over my slightly tan skin and sooth the burns from last night while letting my thoughts wonder.

Flashback-

I walk through the park, trying to waste time till mommy and daddy get here to pick me up. I pause as I hear something coming from the playground and turn towards it. 'Is someone still there?' I ask myself and walk closer to it. I'm soon at the playground gates and see a boy with blonde spiky hair, around my age, sitting on one of the swings with his head bowed. I walk over to the swing set, not even bothering to be quite as to not to disturb him.

"Hey, why ya cryin'?" I ask bluntly, he looks up through sapphire blue eyes glistening with tears.

"You're talking to me?" He asks, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Well there's no one else around so I guess I am." I laugh, he sniffs again and says in a sullen tone.

"The other kids were throwing rocks at me and wouldn't play with me."

I now notice the slightly dry blood on his forehead, arms and legs, I furrow my brow at this.

"What!? That's horrible!" I exclaim, baffled by what I was hearing.

"Who did it?" I growl.

"I can't remember they're names but it's okay, I'm used to it." He mumbles.

"It's happened before?! They don't have the right to do that! Why don't you just tell your mommy and daddy?" I ask, anger boiling in my gut. " I don't have any. Besides, I kinda bring it on myself, I always play pranks on the villagers so maybe that's why they hate me. I just...I just want to be noticed and have friends. But no matter how hard I try it isn't enough." He sobs at the last bit. I can't help but feel tears of my own well up and I wipe them away quickly.

"Then I'll be your friend! We can play together everyday and do lots of fun things together, then those meanies will see that there's nothing wrong with you!" I blurt. He looks up, his lower lips trembling.

"Really?" He asks in awe.

"Yeah! So stop crying and be strong, I'll have your back and you'll have mine." I say with a huff, placing my hands on my underdeveloped waist. "O-okay." He stutters and wipes the new tears away from his face and his runny nose. "Okay then, my names Funa. What's yours?" I ask with a grin, holding my hand out.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He says and stands from the swing and takes my hand, shaking it weakly. I frown at this and grip his hand firmly.

"A handshake can tell a lot in a person. Grip firmly and shake. That's what my grandma says." I state.

He nods and tries again, tightly gripping my hand and shaking a little too hard.

"We'll have to work on it tomorrow." I laugh, causing a grin to spread across his tan face.

"Okay."

-End Flashback

I chuckle at the memory as I lather my hair in conditioner, I soon finish then dry off my body and hair with a towel. I run a brush through my hair, wincing as I pull at the tangles and knots in my long dark locks, then put it in my regular hair do.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and see my grandma cooking with grandpa sitting at the table as he eyes the food hungrily, I sit down just as grandma hands us our plates. Both grandpa and I start to wolf down the food rapidly as if it was our last meal.

"Stop eating like pigs!" Grandma yells as she hits us both upside the head with her trusty soup ladle that I have crossed paths with at least once a day. We both mumble a apology, soon finishing afterwards.

I go back to my room to get my regular clothes on then walk back down to kiss my grandma and grandpa on the cheek with a goodbye following as I walk from the kitchen and look at the hall clock. '7:14 a.m., Naruto most likely isn't up.' I note as I walk out the door and make my way to his apartment.

I'm soon in front of his door slamming my fist and yelling for him to wake up, but to no avail. I sigh and slip the spare key from a crack in the door frame that I had advised Naruto to do when he ended up getting robbed when he was out for the day. I open the door and cringe at the messy sight of his apartment. 'Ugh. He's such a slob. I'm going to have to help him clean it again; AKA Do all if it while chewing his ass out.

I make my way to the stairs, making sure to step over the empty ramen cups and trash on the ground. I reach the top and go to the door on the left side of the hall and don't even knock as I slam the door open. Naruto lay sprawled across his bed, snoring with his mouth gaping open with drool leaking from his mouth.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS UP!" I screech at the top of my lungs in his ear.

"AHHHH!" Naruto shrieks, jerking up with a look of confusion and panic.

"Man Naruto, seeing your face like that never gets old." I laugh.

"Funa! That wasn't nice! Besides it's only..." He trails off, looking over at his alarm clock with squinted eyes that soon go wide.

"OH HELL! It's past 8:30! I'm going to be late!" Naruto yells, starting to frantically take off his P.J.'s to get into his regular orange tracksuit.

"NARUTO! Please wait in till I'm out of the room to start changing." I growl, my hands flying up to cover my eyes as I back out of the room and close the door. 'Jeez. So dense, though I knew it would be good to set his alarm one hour ahead.' I chuckle to myself as walk down the hall and to the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and look for anything to give Naruto for breakfast, but only find cupped ramen in the pantry. 'I'm going to have to go shopping with Naruto too.' I sigh, preparing his favorite and only meal. Naruto walks in the kitchen and I hand him his 'meal'. He sits down and starts to scarf down his food, not seeming to mind the scolding hotness coming from it

"I'm leaving now, so you better hurry up with that." I call as I walk out of his apartment door, hearing Naruto sputter and the sound of spilled broth along with curses.

"Funa! Don't leave me!" Naruto runs up behind me as I walk down the street, he pants as he catches up and walks beside me.

"Jeez, Why do you have to do stuff like that?" Naruto complains.

"Because it always works." I say simply. "Huh?" He questions but I just shake my head with a smile.

"By the way, have you seen your pantry? It's empty aside from cupped ramen. I went shopping with you two weeks ago, you should have have more food than that." I say.

"Sorry Funa, I eat a lot and some of that stuff was growing mold on it the other day so I threw it out." Naruto says sheepishly.

"That's why you eat it BEFORE it goes bad. If you keep wasting food then I'll just make you come to my house for dinner every night." I say blandly. Naruto gulps at this.

"No thanks. I'll just try and use the food before it goes bad after we go shopping." He laughs nervously.

"You better." I threaten and he sighs in defeat as we soon reach the Academy to see people already filing in.

"Was everyone late today?" Naruto asks, me biting my lip to hold in the laughter. We soon reach our classroom with kids chattering away before class starts, I look around for a seat and cringe when I see an open one by Uchiha.

I don't hate or really dislike Sasuke, but there was something about him that set me on edge at times. Though he was a hell of a fun to rouse up when I could.

I pull Naruto along and sit how down him down next to Sasuke and me next to him, Sasuke glares over at Naruto and Naruto huffs and turns away. I roll my eyes and prop my chin against my hand as I wait for Iruka-sensei to show up.

"Is Iruka-sensei late too?" Naruto mumbles, Sasuke scoffs, causing Naruto's head to snap in his direction and start yelling at him while I just tune it out.

Iruka-sensei eventually arrives and calls the class into session, making the room grow quite as we listen to what he has to say.

"Okay everybody, today is the day that you prove that you can become a true ninja so when I call your name please walk into the testing room." Iruka-sensei explains. 'It sounds like we're about to be dissected or something.' I think to myself as names begin to be called.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka-sensei calls causing Naruto to stand, looking nervous as he walks away but I grab his hand before he does.

"Naruto." I call, making him look back, "Good luck." I smile.

Naruto gives me a big grin in return. "Don't worry Funa! I'm sure to pass, after all I'm the villages next Hokage. Believe it!" He grins.

"Naruto! If you don't come now I'll fail you!" Iruka-sensei snaps.

"I'm coming!" Naruto yells leaving me and runs to the door.

I sigh as the door shuts, sitting in the empty classroom, all the other children already taken the test and left the classroom, a few minutes passed and Naruto walks out with his head down and without a head band.

"I guess being Hokage will have to wait." Naruto says with a weak laugh as sadness shines in his eyes.

"Naruto…" I whisper, not getting the chance to finish my sentence because Iruka-sensei interrupts me.

"Taizuki Funa," he calls, "You'd better go." Naruto says, sounding strained as he turns to leave.

"Naruto I-," I start again, but Iruka-sensei calls my name.

"Just go." Naruto snaps then walks out the door. I feel my heart ache in sadness as I look after Naruto. I turn to Iruka-sensei, walking through the door to see Mizuki-sensei sitting behind a desk as Iruka-sensei sits beside he.

"Okay, all you have to do is create three Bunshin's and you will pa-," Iruka-sensei starts.

"Fail me," I cut in.

"What?" Iruka-sensei asks in disbelief with Mizuki-sensei staring in shock, "I said fail me." I repeat.

"Funa, how can you say that without even trying?! Why won't you even put up an effort?" Iruka-sensei yells in anger.

"Naruto did not pass." I state.

"What does Naruto not passing have to do with you passing?" Iruka-sensei asks, clearly confused.

"If Naruto did not pass then neither will I." I sigh.

"Just because Naruto didn't pass doesn't mean that you won't-," Iruka-sensei starts but Mizuki-sensei cuts him off.

" think what she's trying to say is that she's not becoming a Genin without Naruto." he says with a kind smile, though it seemed faked, a bad feeling settling in my stomach towards him but shaking it off and looking to Iruka-sensei's astonished face.

"But Funa! You have so much to offer if only you wouldn't goof off with Naruto all the time then you could be one of the top students!" Iruka-sensei yells, obviously displeased with my choice.

"My decision is made." I say sternly. Turning and walk out of the door and classroom and walk out front to see parents congratulating their kids for passing. I scan the crowd for a orange jumpsuit and spot him in the shade on a swing, watching as the other children showed off their new head bands.

'Naruto…' I think sadly and make my way through the crowd to try and comfort him but as I walked I hear the whispers from the parents reach my ears over the crowd. "Hey that kid…" One of the women whisper.

"Yeah it's 'that' kid, I heard that he failed." Another women whispers back.

"Well that's good, we can't have him becoming a shinobi, after all he is-,"

"Shhh, we can't talk about that!" They hiss to each other, I scowl as I walk past them and to Naruto. I stand in front of Naruto as he stares sadly at the other kids, longing in his darkened blue eyes.

"Naruto…if you want I'll buy you ramen," I say with a small sad smile.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Naruto mumbles. I frown at this and can't help but hear more whispers come reach my ears.

"Hey isn't that the Taizuki girl?" One of them asks.

"Yeah, I hear she didn't pass either."

"Hmph, well that's good, after all her father is a murderer and I don't want the possibilities of her going on a killing spree like her father."

"Hey, I hear that he's still hasn't been found." " Who cares, though maybe he'll come back and kill that worthless daughter of his and maybe the kid too, I don't know how Nino and Suko can stand being close to her." They sneer and I feel my anger flare. But I control the urge to go over there and give them a piece of my mind since I know that it help won't anything.

"Naruto, don't listen to those-," I start, but notice that Naruto had disappeared.

"Naruto…" I whisper.

**Okay then! that is the re-write of the first chapter and hopefully you'll like the changes I put in. And also I was planning on putting this chapter up Monday but I got destracted. Black Ops II, my crush (yes I am not a forever alone person...hopefully.) and all that great stuff. But anyways i hope you'll stick with me and comment if you feel like it. See ya!**

**~SweetIcecream**


End file.
